


Elapsed

by boringrain



Category: Dark Souls
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boringrain/pseuds/boringrain
Summary: Ashen one found the fallen Lord of cinder.





	Elapsed

灰烬看他的眼神奇异又带着敬畏。  
他说：“你可真惨啊，我的婊子。”  
深渊向他揭示了其造物，仿佛从不可得见的黑暗中拨开了遮盖而看到了超乎想象的东西。  
那曾是薪王的法兰誓约者，在从灰烬卑劣的掌握中掉出去后，最终还是不可逃脱被深渊拥抱的命运。在悬崖边上的舞者，已经注定了会掉进他面前的无底深空。  
他被深渊吸收，融化，改造，最终变成了这种东西，一种难以言喻的扭曲杰作。一半被侵蚀，一半由于银发薪王的坚持而保留着他的生涩原貌，介于堕落与未堕落之间，让灰烬也难以探究出来。  
他的薪王时而双眼猩红时而会恢复成绿松石色，现在那双瞳孔已经扩散，闪着纯粹无机质的红色光芒，这种时候灰烬已经说不清薪王的体内到底已被什么东西给占领了，也许把他拦腰抓起来挤一挤就会掉出随处可见的深渊物质。也许不会。  
皮肤的触感依然是干燥的，然而苍白的身体上还残留着兴许是反抗深渊而被镇压的初期痕迹。不死队那套恶名昭著的皮革装备从他的脖子往下开始逐渐变成黑色的栅格，像禁锢兽类的皮带又像笼子的铁条，灰烬用手试了试，毫无疑问的坚硬，压迫着那对比下显得柔软而脆弱的皮肉，勒出了十分美味的痕迹。有些部位的皮肤已经有了细小的剥落，露出点点的腥红色。这让他看起来像一个破破烂烂的，刚被捕兽夹抓捕的野兽，还没来得及把伤口上溅出的血从自己身上舔掉。队长的小腹上有一片可疑的擦不掉的魔法痕迹，像一滩泛着波纹的黑红污水一样。在这种地方被刻下了东西…都不需要再推测下去了。大腿上的黑环像吊袜带一样向上连接到腰部，从他保持着略显扭曲的怪异姿势上能猜出也许是这东西在作祟。谁都难以拒绝一个自己敞开腿的银发漂亮男孩啊，不是吗?即使是违背他的意志把他当成玩偶一样摆弄。  
不死队的薪王在看着他，那双要命的红眼睛里居然在流水了。  
“别那么看着我，没有什么东西能救你，你知道吧。”  
当灰烬把手放在了熟悉的地方时，队长的身体开始颤抖起来。  
仍然保持着热度的洞穴里像动物的巢穴一样温暖拥挤，适合被进入。只不过他的手指似乎不是唯一的侵入者。他的手指甫一进入，男孩的肉壁，寄生物，不管是什么，就开始热情地拥挤着侵入者。  
灰烬看着深渊监视者那漂亮的股间。谁能想到他过于雪白而显得格外柔软的屁股和稚嫩脆弱的窄小入口下面，会是绞得像蛇一样紧的销魂致命窟呢。  
“你已经被新主人喂得很满足了啊。”  
法兰的小婊子身体开始变得不安分起来，灰烬的手指已经插进去四根了。  
成为不死人之后就变得萎缩干涩而无用的入口，已经被开发出了许多新的用处。他时常会因为那个小口而承受许多从没体验过的无端的痛苦，而唯一值得祈祷的是深渊没有再给他开几个新口子来用。  
“你的里面…比防火女还要黑暗啊，已经被深渊泡透了。”


End file.
